Dunia di Bawah Pohon Gula
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Mari membagun dunia bersama. Dunia di bawah pohon gula. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Slaine/Inaho AU surealisme day 13]


**Dunia di Bawah Pohon Gula**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: © Gen Urobuchi**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Slaine/Inaho AU surealisme day 13**

**.**

**.**

Mars telah hancur, tapi mengapa kau tetap bersikukuh ingin kembali ke planet merah terkutuk tersebut? Sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak mengerti, Slaine. Apapun tentangmu, bagiku bagai lembar kertas kosong; putih, bersih, ganjil, asing. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kali yang mempertemukan kita memang dapat dihitung jari, tapi aku sudah seolah mengenalmu sejak lama. Di manakah ciuman di antara kita yang kaulupakan? Bagian pelukan manakah yang tak terasa hangat lagi? Aku selalu ingin mengulang dan memburumu, tetapi kau selalu pergi, entah ke mana, entah kepada siapa. Kaubilang, lupakan, lupakan saja aku. Hapus aku dari ingatanmu, Inaho. Tapi mana bisa? Mana bisa semudah itu aku melupakan? Kau memang gila, Slaine. Ada-ada saja alasan yang kauucap, membungkamku yang sedang bersusah payah mengikuti jejakmu, menggilas tapak-tapak yang telah kutilas. Kau, di manapun berada kini, jauh, sangat jauh dari jangkauanku.

Lupakah kau, Slaine? Bahwa tempat asalmu dulu adalah Bumi. Planet yang biru dan indah ini. Laut yang membentang dan tetumbuhan hijau. Bunga bermacam-macam warna yang kausuka. Bukankah dulu kau ingin menanamnya banyak-banyak di pekarangan rumahmu? Kau dulu berkata ingin memiliki kebun bunga. Kau mengaku jatuh cinta dengan keeksotisan helai kelopak mahkota yang beragam warna. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir. Selama ini, kauanggap diriku apa? Teman? Keluarga? Atau Kekasih? Atau … apakah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai orang asing? Atau, yang lebih parah lagi, apakah aku hanya seperti orang yang singgah di hadapanmu? Sekadar lewat saja, tanpa menoleh atau mengajak bicara. Kalau benar demikian, betapa tolol diriku. Selama ini hanya menunggu angin. Aku seharusnya menjadi badai sekalian. Biar, biarkan berkecamuk di belantara lautan. Sendiri, mengamuk, lantas menjadi sepi. Ikut menjadi air yang dilupakan orang.

Lagipula, sebenarnya seperti apa rerupa planet Mars itu? Kudengar, Mars dulunya adalah sebuah planet dengan sebutan planet merah. Apakah awan-awannya memang berwarna merah? Atau lautannyakah yang berdarah? Cuaca di sana selalu panas, kan? Kau merasa kepanasan? Perlukah kubelikan lemari pendingin agar menjadi sejuk? Atau kubiarkan saja dirimu kepanasan di sana, lalu kau menjadi gosong, terpanggang menjadi gorengan. Menjadi arang sekalian, agar tak kukenali lagi wajahmu yang membuat muak diriku. Bicara soal apa lagi, kau tak sudi mendengarkanku. Padahal selama ini aku sudah mendengarkan seluruh ceritamu, impianmu, keseharianmu. Tulikah? Bisukah? Lihat aku, Slaine. Tatap mataku. Apakah kau menemukan setitik keraguan di sana sehingga pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk tetap pergi? Kesedihan merambati tangan, menjalar hingga ke punggung yang dingin, merasuk menuju tulang. Seumur hidupku, aku jarang menangis. Tapi baru kali ini aku menangis untuk seseorang.

Hujan jatuh lagi hari ini. Aku merindukanmu lagi hari ini, Slaine. Kau ini lelaki yang menyebalkan, tapi tanpamu aku adalah butiran salju yang kacau. Habis sudah urai air mata. Tubuhku yang haus akan pelukanmu. Bibirku yang lapar akan kecupanmu. Ah, aku jadi ingin bunuh diri. Lebih baik lekas mati saja aku. Ya, ya, ya. Lebih baik mati saja sekalian. Jiwaku tanpamu adalah mati. Isak tangis dan benci menjadi sunyi. Sayup burung di kejauhan akan mewartakan kematianku yang tragis. Tubuh yang tergilas kereta api. Kepalanya putus dan terjungkal ke selokan. Atau gantung diri juga boleh. Biar lebih dramatis, gantung diri di kamar mandi umum. Atau menyileti nadi. Darah akan habis terkucur. Mayatku akan ditemukan dalam kondisi sekarat. Napas sudah hilang. Aku akan benar-benar mati. Aku telah tiada. Kemudian, saat aku dibakar orang-orang, aku akan menjadi abu. Abuku lantas dibuang ke lautan. Bisa juta dipendam di lubang tanah dan dilupakan. Kelak, kalau kau kembali lagi ke Bumi, tangisi saja kuburanku. Jangan pernah menangisi aku.

Kembalilah, Slaine. Aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini. Di sebuah dunia yang kubangun sendiri. Bukan di Bumi. Bukan pula di Bulan. Bukan juga di rumahmu yang sudah porak poranda. Mari membangun dunia baru. Sebuah dunia yang kuciptakan, berada di bawah pohon gula. Kenapa aku membangunnya di bawah pohon gula? Karena aku ingin kisah di antara kita berakhir sama seperti rasa gula. Manis saja, tanpa perlu ada rasa masam atau pahit. Tidak perlu asin turut mencampuri. Biar manis saja. Tapi, apakah pohon gula memang nyata? Benar. Entah kau akan percaya atau tidak, pohon gula memang ada. Dunia di bawah pohon gula yang kubicarakan ini sungguh-sungguh nyata. Dapat kaupegang atau kausentuh. Akan kumanjakan dirimu nanti, asal kaumau kuajak ke sini. Dunia di bawah pohon gula. Sebuah dunia yang sangat indah. Dunia di mana hanya aku dan kau yang ada.

[fin]

Friday—March, 15th 2019


End file.
